No Fun With Mirrors
by Chris Stork
Summary: Horror shorts.
1. No Fun With Mirrors

Disclaimer: Hellsing and all other associated copyrights owned by Kouta Hirano, Genon, et al. Should any one of these parties wish it, I will remove this story at once.

* * *

This time I'll get her, Integra thought

For years she traumatized the new soldiers with the "Look at the mirror" bit. But now we'll see how she does _without_ it.

And, so Integra had set out with her way of doing things. It ended the same way it always had.

"aHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"You're kidding right? Hahaha"

"Ha ha haah- Good one. Now what's this really about?"

"Hey- hey do we get to use magic? I wanna use magic."

As normal Seras stepped forward.

"See tha-", she started when she saw that the mirror was gone. "You removed it", she said with a hurt voice. She turned back to the men and with a light smile said, "Oh well. There are other ways" and grabbed her neck with both hands.

Integra had only a moment to utter The Famous Last Words

"Uh –oh"

Seras pulled up and tore her head from her body in a fountain of blood. Dropping her left hand and gripped her hair with the right she jerked her head at the closest soldier.

"What was that about not believing in vampires? ", the head asked.

One by one the men reacted in the most reasonable fashion considering the circumstances: Pass out.


	2. Lover's Kiss

Disclaimer: Hellsing and all other associated copyrights owned by Kouta Hirano, Genon, et al. Should any one of these parties wish it, I will remove this story at once.

* * *

The machines whirred softly. The low beeps and clicks were slowly lulling Pip to sleep. It had been a hellish day. That scythe had barely missed his spine, ripping through his lung. The blood Seras took after that had almost killed him, but he was still alive.

The medics hadn't let many people in, all he knew about the outside world was that they had won. He'd waited for Seras to come back, but she still hadn't. Pip wondered where she was. He went to sleep waiting...

"Pip"

He woke slowly, fighting off weariness. The room tilted and swayed, everything was black. He felt weak.

"Pip"

Seras stood over him, barely visible from the darkness cloaking her, an unreadable expression on her face. She seemed to be thinking of something else.

"Pip"

"Seras", he smiled and tried to get up.

She reached out and roughly pushed him to the bed.

"No, save your strength", she said with no emotion in her voice.

Keeping her arm on his shoulder she sat next to him.

"I almost lost you."

"I'll always be here for you, mon amour."

She moved her hand to his head, stroking his hair.

"You are so beautiful.", he said.

She smiled, but the look in her eyes did not change. Serpentine movement from behind Seras caught Pip's eye. The undulations slowly churned to the machines that tracked his frail life. The tendrils wrapped around them and one by one the machines shut off.

"What ...", he started.

"I'm turning them off."

"Why are you turning them off?"

"So they won't make any noise."

Something latched onto his face, painfully forcing his head back.

"I've lost everyone, I won't lose you too."

She bared her fangs and lowered her teeth to his throat.


	3. Feast

Disclaimer: Hellsing and all other associated copyrights owned by Kouta Hirano, Genon, et al. Should any one of these parties wish it, I will remove this story at once.

* * *

"We have located the targets Sir Hellsing."

"Good, dispatch Seras"

Walter came through the door pushing a cart in front of him.

"Good Evening Integra."

"Good evening Walter."

"Chef Pedersen has prepared tonight's repast. Caille en sarcophage and truffade served with rose wine. For dessert tarte tatin" he said as he placed the dishes.

* * *

Seras watched them closely. Jeering and yelling amongst themselves. They did not notice her. They would not. Not until she wished them to. Silently she swung into position.

Integra plucked the knife and made a delicate incision into the quail and brought a small cut to her mouth.

Seras fell on one and mangled him. Blood spurted and bones cracked. Off-guard the others staggered back. Seras launched herself at them.

Integra finished the quail and to the truffade. She liked it, because Alucard hated it. Carefully sectioning out a portion and ingested. She quietly savored the tang of the garlic.

Screams, limbs rent off, red stained the walls. Terror, fear, carnage. Seras let the slaughter envelop her senses.

Parched, Integra lifted the crystal glass to her lips and drank.

The vampire cowered away. Seras advanced. She snapped forward seizing its head. A twist and its throat was exposed. Seras felt her fangs lengthen. She drank deeply.

Tarte tatin, her favorite. Integra worked a faint groove into the confection. Elegantly piercing it she briefly imbibed the sweet scent and then ate it.

A crack, Seras flicked her arms out, sections of ribcage arced away. The heart, the heart, the heart, her treat, her need, her desire, her pleasure. A moment's delay, an ache, an agony. She bit down.

Integra dabbed at her mouth with a cloth. Dinner over and work to commence again. She made herself presentable and called for Walter to collect the dishes and silverware.

The sybaritic joy slowly washed away. Seras groggily came back to her senses. She felt around, no vampire survived. She was covered in blood, bone and other things. She shifted into mist and let the gore fall. Lazily she headed back.


	4. Spider

Disclaimer: Hellsing and all other associated copyrights owned by Kouta Hirano, Genon, et al. Should any one of these parties wish it, I will remove this story at once.

* * *

Seras watched the spider crawl up her arm. It was a small thing, maybe a centimeter across. Cautiously it stalked forth, uncertain as to its ground. Seras brought it closer to eyes. It turned to face her. Its eight obsidian orbs stared into her red and black. It waited. Perhaps it felt some kinship, life-eater to life-eater. Perchance that it paid homage to the creature that kept it home dark and free of birds. Still it stared. Maybe it was curious.

Pip, of course, was less than happy.

_Kill it kill it kill it._

_**No**, its cute._

_How can yo-anotheronekillitkillit._

Another, larger spider had started to ascend Seras's leg. Reaching down she put her finger in front of the new-comer. It hesitantly climbed on and Seras brought that one to her face.

_Tuez-letuez-letuez-letuez-letuez-letuez-letuez-letuez-letuez-letuez-letuez-letuez-letuez-letuez-letuez-letuez-letuez-letuez-letuez-letuez-letuez-letuez-letuez-letuez-letuez-le_

_Oh hush._

Annoyed at Pip she brushed the spider off on her face. Pip stopped complaining and started gibbering incoherently. Seras felt the delicate touch of the spider's legs running across her cheek and lips. She watched the smaller one more closely, bringing it level to her iris. It waggled its fangs and, apparently bored, wove a thin stream of silk to land on the floor.

_Neznezneznez!_

_What? Calm down Pip._

_Nose, it is in your nose!_

_So?_

_Xbgfoanpoqemxbgiyepamcdvgfoigpmdabwi._

Seras mentally sighed. _If I take it out will you stop complaining?_

_Oui._

A soft suggestion and it tromped out. Seras plucked it up and put it on the floor where it scurried off.

The first spider had a friend. A fly was snared in its web. Fighting desperately, the little insect tried to break free. The fly's pitiable struggles were quickly ended as the spider wound it up. A momentary wait and the arachnid sank its fangs into it.

_Must you watch things like that?_

_Silly Pip I've already done that to you._

_That's not funny._


End file.
